


Just Sleep

by Echelon90



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Angst, One Shot, Torchwood References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echelon90/pseuds/Echelon90
Summary: Trovò rifugio dietro un edificio desolato e si accucciò a terra cercando di ritrovare il suo sangue freddo, la sua anima da medico soldato. Le sue dita strinsero forte al petto la pistola e respirò a fondo. La pioggia amica non copriva gli ansiti e i gemiti di quelle creature erranti che lo cercavano, fameliche. Loro potevano trovarlo in qualsiasi momento e lui lo sapeva. Questa volta era arrivato al capolinea....3 colpi. Quella pistola era stata la sua salvezza per anni. Lo sarebbe stata anche alla fine, dopotutto.





	Just Sleep

 

**Just Sleep**

 

_Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes  
I see people that I love dying and... it's always..._

_Sleep – My Chemical Romance_

 

La pioggia. La pioggia cadeva e per una volta la pioggia era amica. Non lo era stata per molto tempo. Da quando tutto era iniziato. La pioggia che lavava. La pioggia battente che copriva i rumori, mascherava gli odori. Aveva odiato la pioggia per mesi. La pioggia lo rendeva vulnerabile. Ma quel giorno no… quel giorno la pioggia copriva la sua vulnerabilità. Nascondeva le lacrime che aveva trattenuto per giorni, per settimane, mesi… le lacrime che non avrebbe mai voluto concedere a nessuno.

Scendevano per lui. Erano sempre scese per lui.

Sparò alcuni colpi alle sue spalle continuando a correre. La pioggia che gli vergava il viso, il vento che la congelava sul suo viso dolorosamente. Il calore di quelle gocce salate che gli scendevano incontrollate dagli occhi.

Raggiunse il porto. Trovò rifugio dietro un edificio desolato e si accucciò a terra cercando di ritrovare il suo sangue freddo, la sua anima da medico soldato. Le sue dita strinsero forte al petto la pistola e respirò a fondo. La pioggia amica non copriva gli ansiti e i gemiti di quelle creature  _erranti_  che lo cercavano, fameliche. Loro potevano trovarlo in qualsiasi momento e lui lo sapeva. Questa volta era arrivato al capolinea. Mandò un’occhiata speranzosa verso il Millenium Center e chiuse gli occhi pregando. Pregando che tutto ciò fosse servito. Pregando che ci fosse ancora speranza per loro.

Sospirò e controllò quanti colpi aveva ancora.

3 colpi.

3 colpi. Quella pistola era stata la sua salvezza per anni. Lo sarebbe stata anche alla fine, dopotutto.

3 colpi. Se doveva andarsene, si sarebbe portato dietro due di loro, almeno.

Si alzò. Chiuse gli occhi. Respirò a fondo l’aria che profumava di pioggia, profumava di mare, profumava di lacrime. E abbandonò il suo misero nascondiglio puntando l’arma verso il primo.

1 colpo.

Cercò tra la folla il secondo e tutte le sue certezze, tutto il suo controllo, si incrinarono… Si accartocciò su se stesso e in quegli occhi vacui, in quella pelle diafana e in quei riccioli neri che tanto aveva sognato in quelle notti fredde di fine ottobre. Per alcuni minuti che parvero lunghi anni, e mesi, e settimane, e giorni, il tempo si fermò. E tutti gli altri sparirono. Ed erano solo loro due.

Solo Sherlock e John.

Un sorriso amaro gli incurvò le labbra mentre lo vedeva arrancare verso di lui.

“Alla fine ti ho trovato” disse con gli occhi che bruciavano come se al posto di essi avesse avuto due tizzoni ardenti. “Ma dopotutto mi pare giusto che finisca così, non trovi?” alzò la pistola verso di lui. “Se dobbiamo andarcene lo dobbiamo fare come sempre… Insieme!”

2 colpi.

3 colpi.

 

_So shut your eyes,_  
Kiss me goodbye,   
And sleep.   
Just sleep.

 

_Sleep – My Chemical Romance_

 

 

 

**Disclaimer**

 

I personaggi citati in questo racconto non sono miei,  ma appartengono agli aventi diritto. Servendo di loro non ottengo nessuna forma di lucro.


End file.
